


Задушевный диалог

by DNSR



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: Пост-канон. Спустя несколько лет после событий финала трилогии Натаниэль вновь вызывает Бартимеуса.
Relationships: Bartimaeus/Nathaniel (Bartimaeus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Задушевный диалог

**Author's Note:**

> Старался исполнить заявку: "я не знаю как, но вверните как-нибудь такое: Натаниель вселяет в себя Бартимеуса и занимается самоудовлетворением. И чтобы оба остались довольны. Но и обычной порнухе я тоже буду рад"(c.)  
> ***  
> Писалось на ЗФБ-2013 на дайри.  
> ***  
> Для удобства, сноски Бартимеуса обозначал таким образом: [Прим.: ]

Он был бледный, исхудавший, как после продолжительной болезни, и повзрослевший.  
Темные волосы теперь чуть прикрывали кончики ушей, а на узком остром лице можно было заметить следы поспешно сбритой щетины.  
Натаниэль стоял в своем круге несколько неровно, сильно опираясь на трость, его плечи были ссутулены даже больше обычного, но даже так в глаза бросалось, что он вытянулся почти на полголовы. Он молча разглядывал меня мечущимся цепким взглядом своих прищуренных глаз.  
В принципе, Натаниэль не особо изменился. Лишь утратил округлую мягкость черт подросткового возраста да заимел некоторое количество жутких шрамов, вспоровших его щеки, лоб и переносицу. [Прим.: Это если не считать сеточку мелких рубцов, покрывающих лицо Натаниэля. Они спускались на шею, неизменно тонкую и цыплячью, и скрывались под воротничком его простой белой рубашки.] А в остальном это был все тот же мальчишка, каким я его помнил.  
Если не считать того немаловажного факта, что до этого самого времени помнил я его посмертно.

– Мм… значит, вот как? – выдавил я единственное более или менее сформированное предложение. Остальные фразы и слова я предпочел пока поберечь. [Прим.: Не все они были цензурными, а половина и вовсе была на мертвых языках, так что многого никто не потерял.]

– Ну… да. Как-то так, – пробормотал в ответ словно смущенный Натаниэль, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу. Голос у него тоже слегка изменился, сделавшись немного ниже. Я предположил, что прошло не больше трех лет со дня нашего последнего… разговора.

Мы снова замолчали, продолжая буравить друг друга напряженными взглядами. И с каждой секундой этих гляделок во мне бурлящим потоком поднималась ослепляющая ярость.  
Это был один из тех моментов, когда мне особенно сильно хотелось воспользоваться знанием его истинного имени и запустить в него несколько разрядов Конвульсий. Я просто кипел от ярости, которая, не помещаясь во мне, поднималась за моей спиной стеной пламени.

– Бартимеус… – сипло выдохнул Натаниэль, еще сильнее ссутулив плечи и несколько виновато склоняя голову. Честно сказать, этот жалостливый вид моего уже патологического хозяина [Прим.: Это как хроническая болезнь. Сколько ты ни лечись, она все равно от тебя не отвяжется.] выбесил меня еще сильнее.

– Смотри-ка, ты не забыл моего имени. – Мой голос ревел со всех сторон, не имея определенной точки зарождения. Он возникал везде и сразу, единым эхом громыхая над нами. – И не забыл, как меня вызывать в этот мир…

– Хм… послушай… 

– …Значит, когда тебе нужно было вкрутить лампочку в свою двухметровую хрустальную люстру или подобрать нужный оттенок оливкового цвета для шелковых чехлов на подушки, то тебе ничего не мешало выдергивать меня по пять раз за день из Иного Места? – Пламя за моей спиной разрасталось с каждым произнесенным словом. Натаниэль тяжко вздохнул, досадливо поморщившись.

– Бартимеус, я…

– …Но зато, когда ты трагически испустил дух почти что у меня на руках, а после этого, считай, восстал из мертвых, про Бартимеуса можно забыть на пару-тройку лет, да?! – гневно закончил я свою пламенную речь. Стена огня вспыхнула ярче и агрессивным потоком ринулась мимо меня на недрогнувшего Натаниэля. Казалось, огонь вот-вот поглотит ненавистного мне мальчишку, вернув все на круги своя, но в последний момент пламя изменило свою траекторию, огибая его круг по внешнему контуру и разрываясь за его ссутуленной спиной.

– Господи, прекрати ты истерику! Что за реакция?! – раздраженно воскликнул Натаниэль, невольно оглядываясь на бушующий поток огня за своей спиной.

– Ах, простите, ваше высочество, что посмел вас потревожить своей реакцией! Какой реакции ты вообще ждал, а?! – рявкнул я, сжимая кулаки. Между нами закружился небольшой огненный смерч, бросающий алые блики на наши лица. – Заставил меня поверить в то, что ты погиб, заставил чувствовать себя обязанным тебе за спасение – а спустя пару лет вызываешь меня как ни в чем не бывало и ждешь какой-то особенной реакции?! Если бы я не знал, что у тебя никогда не было мозгов, подумал бы, что их точно вышибло в тот день!

– Эй, вообще-то все, что я тогда сделал и сказал, было всерьез! Я действительно не думал, что выживу! – вторя моему разъяренному тону, выкрикнул Натаниэль. От гнева он, кажется, даже забыл про свою больную ногу: как старый дед, потрясал у себя над головой тростью, чуть ли не целясь ею мне в голову. [Прим.: Ха! Была бы у меня трость, она бы давно торчала из его головы!]

– Но ты выжил!

– Вот уж извини! – теперь Натаниэль был явно злее меня, у него получилось даже перекричать мой громыхающий голос: – Вот уж извини, что я посмел выжить! Я, знаешь ли, не нарочно!

– У тебя все всегда не нарочно! Не нарочно подставил своего наставника под удар, не нарочно нарушал собственные обещания и клятвы! Сейчас ты меня тоже не нарочно вызвал?!

Натаниэль на миг задохнулся возмущением, так что толком не смог связать слов.  
Ха-ха! Так-то! Очко в мою пользу!

– Чего замолк?! Ты столько лет позволял мне жить с мыслью, что ты погиб, а сейчас вдруг решаешь появиться. И я дам тебе совет, Натаниэль: если ты вызвал меня для того, чтобы вручить очередное задание, то я за себя не ручаюсь. Лучше отпусти сейчас, если не хочешь гадать, выживешь ли ты на этот раз или нет!

Мы снова молча просверлили друг друга тяжелыми взглядами. В наших глазах отражалось мое бушующее пламя, как нельзя лучше подчеркивая атмосферу легкого накала страстей.  
Мы оба просто источали злость, стоя в решительных позах отощавших борцов сумо, и были готовы в любую секунду кинуться друг на друга с кулаками. Мы оба были на пределе эмоций.  
Но тут мой воскресший хозяин передернул плечами и вновь устало оперся на свою трость. Он отвел взгляд и принял возмутительно обиженный, надутый вид. [Прим.: Я, конечно, не жадный, но этот вид должен быть у меня!]

– Нет. Я вызвал тебя, чтобы… – Натаниэль вздохнул. – Ну… Чтобы сказать, что я жив?

– Это сейчас был вопрос? – искренне изумился я. Мне вторили поутихшие языки пламени, изящно выгнувшиеся в форме вопросительных знаков.

– Нет… да… Черт! – Натаниэль в секунду распсиховался, снова яростно колотя палкой воздух: – Просто это так глупо звучит! Но, да, именно за этим я тебя и вызвал. А еще…

– А еще?

– Ох, ну… Китти меня совсем замучила этим! «Вызови его, вызови! Ты должен с ним поговорить!» – мой хозяин довольно неумело передразнил Китти, скривив жуткую мину и взъерошив волосы на затылке. – А я так и знал, что ты развопишься и будешь пытаться разнести все вокруг на куски, я ей так и говорил! Но она…

– Так вы оба в порядке? Сколько времени прошло? – оборвав его стенания, уточнил я. Натаниэль кивнул, усмехнувшись и постучав своей тросточкой по полу.

– Да… в какой-то мере, мы оба в порядке. Как видишь, я не в самой лучшей форме. Как и Китти. Но мы живы. А время… почти два года.

– Вот, значит, как, – кивнул я, опускаясь на пол в центре пентакля и задумчиво подпирая лицо руками. Натаниэль смущенно потоптался на месте.

– Ага. Как-то так, – виновато прогнусавил он.

Ярость потихоньку гасла вместе с огнем вокруг нас. Сейчас между нашими кругами плясал небольшой уютный костерок, на который мы оба смотрели, не отрывая глаз.  
Почти два года. Значит, ему уже девятнадцать или около того.

Я перевел медленный взгляд на Натаниэля, внимательно разглядывая его и его ауру. На всех семи планах это определенно был мой хозяин. По умению беситься на пустом месте – это стопроцентно мой хозяин. По колкому металлическому блеску его разросшейся ауры это мог быть только мой хозяин. Совершенно необъяснимо, опровергнув здравый смысл и устои реальности, он был жив. И опять держал меня в плену.  
Будто прочитав мою последнюю мысль, Натаниэль отмер и, заморгав, отвел взгляд от костерка.

– Это не самое приятное ощущение, но по-другому у нас с тобой вряд ли получится провести конструктивную беседу, – нахмурившись, заговорил Натаниэль, вновь постукивая своей тросточкой по полу. Нервничал. – Опыт же показал, что это единственный способ для нас говорить честно и по душам. Так мы будем на равных.

– Ой, да ладно, опять? – шмыгнул я носом, догадываясь, к чему парень клонит. – Послушай, если ты просто хотел со мной поболтать, то совсем не обязательно производить столь интимные манипуляции с приглашением войти в тебя. Я успел знатно отдохнуть, так что вполне способен пережить некоторые неудобства вашего материального мира, а с осознанием своего рабства я уже давно успел…  
Натаниэль мотнул головой и решительно ткнул тростью в меловые линии круга. А потом на секунду замер, хмуро глазея на меня.

– Только не вздумай слинять, ладно? – Натаниэль повел тростью по полу, намеренно разрывая единство линий и делая себя беззащитным для моей воли. Одновременно с этим он забормотал уже знакомые мне слова заклинания. Я оскалился, складывая руки на груди и скрестив перед собой ноги. В этой позе меня и подхватил вихрь повторного призыва, на сей раз увлекающий меня в место, лишенное боли, пут и…

…И личного пространства.  
Я снова оказался надежно спрятанным от мира в теле моего хозяина. Признаться, я уже успел подзабыть, каково это – делить с кем-то одно тело.  
Вокруг меня пульсировала непрекращающаяся деятельность его невероятно сложного организма. Но на этот раз нам не нужно было проявлять чудеса ловкости и силы, на ходу уничтожая толпу разбушевавшихся демонов [Прим.: Эти ребята устроили такой милый маскарадный вечер, примерив вместо одежды человеческие тела. Наполовину выжженный парк, реки крови, грохот взрывов, паника, разрушения, правительственный переворот – ой, было так весело!], поэтому я позволил Натаниэлю полностью контролировать свое тело, а сам целиком сосредоточился на его сознании. В конце концов, мы же должны поговорить, как там – по душам?

– Ты снова это делаешь! – очень громко хохотнул Натаниэль. Причем слышал я его одновременно и в голове, и наяву, поэтому эффект был действительно сильный.

«Делаю тебя восторженным идиотом, считающим себя способным допрыгнуть до звезд?» – уточнил я. Стоило мне попасть в его тело, как парень сразу же заметно переменился: плечи его расправились, ноги твердо и легко держали тело, не нуждаясь ни в какой тросточке, движения стали легкими и грациозными. [Прим.: Хоть я и зарекся управлять Натаниэлем, но мое чувство прекрасного не могло вынести нахождения в теле, которое двигается, как припадочный паралитик! Считайте это просто легкой коррекцией.] Мой хозяин крутанулся на месте, видимо, проверяя устойчивость своих ног.

– Это в том числе, – кивнул он, выходя из круга. – Но я говорил про твои нескончаемые комментарии. Ты как будто сносками говоришь.

– А ты очень шумный, в курсе? Успокойся, мальчик, чего это ты такой возбужденный?

Натаниэль был не просто возбужденным. Натаниэль был человеком-оркестром!  
Все внутри него трепетало и будто бы искрилось от совершенно дикого заряда энергии. Разноцветные, мигающие импульсы нервов, бурлящая кровь, биение сердца, словно стук барабанов – я как на карнавал пришел, право слово! При всем при этом Натаниэль постоянно двигался, чуть ли не пританцовывая! Кажется, у моего хозяина окончательно поехала крыша…

«Эй, я же все слышу!» – возмутился он.

Я не выдержал и заставил наше общее тело подойти к ближайшей софе и устроиться на ней. 

«Просто выдохни и угомонись. Я, конечно, понимаю твой восторг и прочее, все-таки моя сказочная мощь и великий интеллект, скорее всего, слепят и дурманят твою скромную персону. Да и не каждому волшебнику оказывается честь быть выбранным мной для подобных бесед. Но все же…»

«А я уже вовсе и не волшебник, Бартимеус», – отозвался Натаниэль, послушно расслабляясь и позволяя мне главенствовать. Я тут же принялся более подробно рассматривать свое временное тело. Ну и руки! Испещренные следами Морового заклятия, с жуткими бугристыми шрамами от ожогов на ладонях…

«А отсутствие трех пальцев тебя, значит, не настолько восхищает?» – поддел меня Натаниэль. Ох, и правда! Оба мизинца отсутствовали, а у безымянного пальца правой руки не хватало фаланги.

Я пошевелил нашими пальцами.

«Хм… Ты, конечно, прости, но эти мизинцы мне никогда особо не нравились. Нет, честно, что ты ими делал? Разве что оттопыривал, когда пил свой кофе…»

«Ага… только без них все равно неудобно», – рассеянно согласился Натаниэль. Судя по его сбивчивым воспоминаниям, пальцы ему оторвало при взрыве Посоха. Один из мизинцев пролетел прямо возле лица моего хозяина, а потом из него вышибло дух. Собственно, больше о взрыве он ничего и не помнил. 

«Если тебе так интересно – меня нашли спустя четыре дня после взрыва. Когда остаточная и агрессивная магия немного развеялась, правительство распорядилось разобрать завал».

«А-а-а, ясно, а я думал, люди умирают без еды, воды и от кровопотерь».

«Ох, ну вообще-то да. Обычно мы, люди, так и поступаем. Собственно, по рассказам я понял, что нашли меня не в самом приятном виде. Даже не сразу поверили в то, что я жив».

«Их можно понять».

Оглядываясь на воспоминания Натаниэля, лечили его долго. В его памяти была глубокая темная брешь, будто кто-то выдрал из нее существенный кусок. От этой дыры веяло мертвецким холодом и пустотой. Я старался не приближаться слишком близко к этому участку сознания Натаниэля. Видимо, это было время, проведенное одной ногой в могиле.  
Первое, что увидел Натаниэль, открыв глаза, было невероятно ярким и теплым. Будто солнце.

«Я не знаю наверняка, что со мной было. Я долго не приходил в сознание и… Когда меня нашли, мое тело было окружено остаточной магией. Она вся собралась вокруг меня, как кокон. Я словно замер в этом пространстве. У меня не билось сердце, не текла кровь, не работали легкие… но я был теплым, и стоило людям вытащить меня из магического сгустка, как я тут же начал умирать из-за ран».

Да уж. Ничего не сказать, я был просто потрясен. Не уверен, что полностью понял природу этого явления, да и сам Натаниэль, кажется, не совсем верил в собственные слова, но, впрочем, какая разница? Даже если бы он сказал, что его спасла фея-крестная на волшебном единороге, или призрак покойной жены его наставника, или призрак покойной жены его наставника на волшебном единороге – главным было то, что Натаниэль жив.

«Что ж… ты всегда был довольно-таки везучим парнем, да? Я имею в виду, что это закономерно: ты уже сотню раз должен был погибнуть, почему бы тебе не утереть нос старушке с косой в сто первый раз?»

Если судить по дальнейшим воспоминаниям моего хозяина, жизнь его текла довольно ровно. Он слишком долго восстанавливался, прежде чем более или менее твердо встать на ноги. К этому моменту временное правительство Лондона предотвратило окончательный крах Империи, вывело основную концепцию политики на ближайшие годы и даже заслужило одобрение у населения. Наш герой был уже никому не нужен.  
Натаниэлю, конечно, предложили почетную должность в правительстве, но, кажется, у моего хозяина чуть несварение от этого не приключилось. Удивительно, но он сам отказался. А также попросил не объявлять о своем внезапном воскрешении. Парень рассудил, что его история в правительстве этой страны закончилась. И, оставив в ней свое официальное имя, уехал на окраину Англии, где его периодически навещали Китти и его бывшая помощница, которой чаще всего хотелось выпросить совет. Все остальное время Натаниэль проводил над книгами и записями, полностью посвятив себя каким-то путаным исследованиям. Разумеется, в области духов и Иного места. Вот же он неугомонный?

Я подвигал его правой ногой. Натаниэль ненавидел эту ногу. Видимо, она особенно сильно пострадала при взрыве, и именно из-за нее он был вынужден пользоваться услугами деревянной тросточки.  
Нога с трудом сгибалась в колене, а еще была какой-то… коротковатой. И напичканной отвратительным железом. Хотя металл не жег сейчас мою сущность, я все равно задрожал от омерзения. [Прим.: Ну а что вы хотели? Привычка – вторая натура. Особенно если эта привычка выработана инстинктами самосохранения.]  
Я почувствовал, что наши щеки горят от смущения.

«Эй, ты чего? Возьми себя в руки, я не желаю находиться в зарумянившемся парне, это странно выглядит!.. И вообще, лучше уж такая нога, чем еще один обрубок на твоем теле!»

– Да я просто урод, – хрипло выдавил Натаниэль, резко проводя рукой по увечной ноге. Наши губы, искаженные довольно глубокими шрамами, теперь искажала еще и его кривая ухмылка. – Ногу собирали по кускам, срастили, как могли. От рук осталось одно название… и эти шрамы. Веришь, я вздрагиваю от своего отражения в зеркале!

– Ну-у, я и в лучшие времена вздрагивал от одного твоего вида, – протянул я. Господи, какие мы, оказывается, нежные и ранимые! Нет, ну этот мальчик, конечно, частенько страдал излишней внимательностью к собственной внешности [Прим.: И порой очень сильно перегибал палку. Да-да, период его кружевных рубашечек еще долго будет благодатной почвой для множества прекрасных подколок.], но это уже переходило все границы. Я не желал находиться в кривой пародии на стенающего Гирнека!

– И поверь мне, воспоминания о твоей засаленной макаронной фабрике на голове и по сей день заставляют меня трепетать от суеверного ужаса! [Прим.: Ну вот, я же говорил, что это очень плодородная почва!] Но почему-то тогда ты не становился безобразным нытиком и не спешил утирать сопли разноцветными платками! Хотя стоило послушать старину Барти и уже тогда задуматься о смене имиджа.

– Эй, не раздувай из мухи слона! Я вовсе не запираюсь дома из-за депрессии по поводу чудовищной внешности!

– Пардон, по-твоему, это я тут раздуваю гигантских млекопитающих из насекомых?! Да ты готов в узел завязаться из-за стыда передо мной за свою ногу!.. Ты жив, парень, ты можешь ходить, дышать – и что там еще обычно люди делают?

– Я знаю, чего люди точно НЕ делают: не спорят вслух сами с собой разными голосами! – взвыл краснеющий Натаниэль, хватаясь за голову.

Ой, и правда. Наверное, со стороны мы выглядели довольно… хотя какая разница, если на нас некому смотреть?  
Пока мой горе-хозяин надсадно сопел, сильнее вцепляясь пальцами в свои волосы, и сходил с ума от двойной волны стыда, я снова перехватил управление его телом. Заставил наши немногочисленные пальцы разжаться и прекратить достаточно больно дергать пряди волос. На секунду задумавшись, я провел нашей рукой по всклокоченным волосам, довольно-таки нежно [Прим.: Хотя сначала это больше походило на солидный подзатыльник, что, естественно, являлось досадным недоразумением. Знаете, сложно отрегулировать такое бревно, как мой хозяин!], будто погладил Натаниэля. Парень замер, скосив глаза кверху и с опаской глянув на собственную руку.

– Бартимеус?

– Что?

– Ты зачем меня… гладишь?

– Я?! Сынок, ты бредишь: ты сам себя гладишь! – возмущенно выдохнул я, округляя глаза и придавая нашей физиономии нелепый вид. Руку Натаниэля я, впрочем, не отпускал, поглаживая его дурную голову все энергичней. [Прим.: Не удивлюсь, если через пару минут нас сразит разряд статического электричества.] – Похоже, ты прав, мне не о чем беспокоиться – ты себя просто обожаешь! Ух, ты гляди, уже двумя руками сам себя гладишь! Ну ты и нарцисс, Натти!

– Хватит валять дурака! – взвыл парень, жутко краснея и дергаясь из стороны в сторону. Я ехидно хохотнул, продолжая ерошить его темную шевелюру. Волосы Натаниэля были немного вьющимися на кончиках и очень густыми. Но я смог докопаться до нежной кожи головы, тоже неровной из-за бороздящих ее шрамов, и мягко помассировал ее.

– Слушай, может, ты как-нибудь без меня продолжишь это?..

– Да ты сам это делаешь! Сам гладишь меня!

– Враки.

– Бартимеус!

Парень могучим волевым усилием заставил наше тело сильно качнуться и завалиться на бок. Теперь мы, дергаясь, перекатывались по софе, по-прежнему не отнимая рук от головы. Со стороны мы смотрелись крайне занимательно. [Прим.: Словно нас сразил истерический припадок. Или заклятие Конвульсий. Или мы – перевернувшийся на спинку жук-скарабей… Ой, я так люблю играть в пантомимы!]

– Не так-то просто справиться с могущественным джинном внутри себя, да, мальчик?.. Ай-яй! Прекрати дергать волосы!

– А ты… ну-ка отпустил мою голову! Хватит уже этих насмешек!

– Господи, у вас, людей, даже волосы болят?!.. Тебя не смущает, что ты делаешь больно сам себе, а?

– Но я ведь делаю больно еще и тебе, верно? – Этот маленький садист, кажется, был решительно настроен. Оставить себя с проплешиной, лишь бы не уступить мне – гнусные приемчики людей не знают границ. Но у любого уважающего себя джинна найдется парочка способов парировать их.

– Нхгм!!! – задушенный вой Натаниэля стал просто отрадой для моих ушей. К тому же парень отвлекся от попыток подчинить себе собственные руки, вновь отдав мне полное управление конечностями.

– Ты… ты злокозненный… – залепетал Натаниэль настолько потрясенным голосом, будто мертвеца перед собой увидел. [Прим.: Хотя что в мертвеце такого страшного? Уверяю, голодный тигр, шагающий в вашу сторону, покажется вам намного более ужасным, чем спокойный и миролюбивый мертвец.] – Ты укусил меня!

– Один – один, – я пожал нашими плечами и наконец позволил Натаниэлю управлять своей рукой; мальчик осторожно гладил прокушенную губу, стирая выступающие капельки крови. – И, заметь, ты первый начал… Все-все, угомонись! Я тут сейчас сварюсь в твоих эмоциях.

Мы затихли. Натаниэль больше не брыкался, как свежевыловленный карась на дне лодки, а я продолжал гладить его. Ладонь Натаниэля, подчиняясь моей воле, мягко прошлась по длинному неровному шраму, начинающемуся на губах и уходящему за ухо. Вторая наша рука по-прежнему лениво перебирала его волосы, успокаивающе массируя голову.  
Борозды шрамов пересекали друг друга, и я медленно обводил каждый чужими пальцами, изучая и невольно считая их.  
Парень натужно сопел, не сводя бездумного взгляда с потолка. В его голове мерцал уголек волнения, от пульсации которого все тело покалывало от странного жара. Я не мог разобрать, что именно так волновало моего хозяина, да и не очень-то хотел. Слишком сумбурными были его эмоции. Я просто решил его отвлечь и протянул ему дружескую руку помощи: от души оттаскал за нос.

– Довольно! – прогундосил Натаниэль, отбиваясь от собственной руки и обиженно надувая прокушенную губу.

– Ну чего ты такой взмыленный? – вздохнул я. Щекотное ощущение стекающей с губы капельки крови раздражало, и я, поддавшись чужим инстинктам, зализал нашу ранку. Добившись тем самым очередной волны румянца на нашей перекошенной стыдом физиономии и воспламенения уголька волнения до размеров солидного пожара. Парень разволновался пуще прежнего, мою несчастную сущность буквально штормило в его эмоциях.

– Нат, соберись, тебя болтает из крайности в крайность! Что с тобой происходит? Тебя аж трясет всего…

– Просто прекрати меня трогать!

– Зачем так нервничать? Тебе, наоборот, необходим массаж!

– Знаешь, наверное, нам стоит поговорить как-нибудь в другой раз, – совладав со своим голосом, выдавил Натаниэль, и я с удивлением понял, что он всерьез изготовился читать отсылающее заклинание.

– Эй, что за спешка, парень?! – Мы возмущенно замахали руками. – Сначала сам призываешь меня, пускаешь в свое тело, а потом начинаешь ни с того ни с сего психовать и… ой, а это что у нас такое?

– Бартимеус, проваливай! – взвыл Натаниэль, но, как неопытный юнец, запнулся в последнем слоге заклинания, так что оно прошло мимо меня. 

О, господи, сколько нервов-то зазря уничтожено! Я будто в склеп посажен, ей-богу.

Но, разглядев наконец-то причину неадекватного состояния своего хозяина, я не смог сдержать ехидного смешка. [Прим.: Смешка?! Ты гоготал, как гиена, на всю мою голову! [Прим.: Этот парень всегда неровно дышал к моим комментариям. И, кстати, вовсе я не гоготал. Просто у Натаниэля нездоровое пристрастие все преувеличивать. Вспомнить хотя бы все его бравые: «У меня в подчинении сотни кровожадных демонов, бойтесь!», хотя за душой у него имелся только убогий бес из кривого зеркальца и, конечно же, не лишенный могущества и обаяния, но все же скромный джинн – я.]]  
Поняв, что его разоблачили, Натаниэль застонал в голос, закрывая заалевшее лицо руками и сворачиваясь в калачик на боку. У него в висках с такой силой стучала кровь, что на какой-то миг мне стало не по себе. Как люди живут с такой реакцией на любое пикантное замечание в свой адрес?  
Зато парень растерял последнюю ясность сознания, так что о возобновлении попыток меня отослать не могло идти и речи.

– О, мой мальчик совсем возмужал!.. Так ты этого стеснялся? – промурлыкал я, снова делая попытку погладить Натаниэля по голове его же рукой. Но парень с такой силой сжался, что трогать его было опасно.

– Заткнись, замолчи, замолчи!

– Ну-ну, Натти, ты же уже большой мальчик и должен понимать, что в твоем возрасте подобные реакции организма…

– Замолчи, Бартимеус!

– …вполне нормальны. Гормоны, подростковые всплески: уверяю, в наборе ваших физиологических реакций можно найти и более омерзительные, чем восстание одного маленького…

– ХВАТИТ!!!

Меня снова опалило жаром его эмоций. Не самое приятное чувство, скажу вам. Как будто со всех сторон на меня двигались стены, сжимая в своих тисках. Казалось, еще немного, и Натаниэль без заклинания вытеснит меня из своего тела. Парень действительно возмужал и стал сильнее.

– Я в-все еще т-твой хозяин, – стуча зубами от ярости, выдавил Натаниэль. – И ты должен мне подчиняться!

– Да ты сам себе не хозяин, мальчик, – утомленно вздохнул я. И позволил его эмоциям захлестнуть свою сущность. [Прим.: Это был довольно широкий, хоть и вынужденный жест. В отличие от прошлого раза, когда наши души почти слились в одну, сегодня я старался выстроить между нашими сознаниями более существенные рамки. Но парень был едва ли не на грани истерики, и это начинало утомлять. Разделив терзающие его мысли, я несколько разгрузил его разум, хоть и пожертвовал собственной кристальной ясностью рассудка.]

Парень весь горел от стыда и общей непристойности момента. Уследить за ходом его мысли было просто нереально: то он решал, что вот сейчас возьмет себя в руки и положит этому позору конец; то уверенно заверял себя, что ничего особо страшного не произошло и не стоит так расстраиваться; то посылал все гореть в аду, потому что ему было хорошо. И это я молчу про остальные, менее адекватные мысли, фейерверками разрывающиеся под коркой нашего мозга.  
Одно могу сказать точно, как второй владелец этого тела: нам не было хорошо. Нам было неудобно.  
Я заставил нас пошевелиться. Мой дрожащий хозяин никак не отреагировал на мои аккуратные и медленные движения, только сдавленно всхлипнул и совсем по-детски шмыгнул носом.  
Натаниэль вернулся на землю только после того, как я снова заставил нашу руку погладить его по всклокоченной голове.

– О-отстань, Бартимеус, – пробормотал он, не предпринимая попыток отобрать у меня право управления своей рукой.

– Если тебя это утешит, то подобное бурное проявление радости от встречи со мной мне в какой-то мере льстит…

– …Ты же не заткнешься, верно? – совершенно несчастным голосом вопросил Натаниэль, наконец-то открывая крепко зажмуренные глаза. Несколько секунд мы оба молча любовались разноцветными звездочками, расплывающимися перед нашим взором.

– Просто на всякий случай: девяносто процентов моих хозяев были мужчинами. Так что общее представление о ваших низменных потребностях у меня имеется… в отличие, кажется, от тебя! – Я попытался развернуть нас на спину, но мой хозяин в очередной раз уперся: заметив, как я медленно меняю наше положение, он снова крепко сжался калачиком, упрямо поджимая губы. Ну что за наказание? – Хотя, конечно, ни у кого не возникало подобной реакции конкретно на меня. [Прим.: Чаще всего я возбуждал своих хозяев в иной сфере. Например, научное возбуждение, которым страдал Птолемей. Или возбуждение, вызванное восхищением моими недюжинными талантами: красноречием, сноровкой, мастерством.]. Обычно моих хозяев раздразнивали хорошенькие наложницы, максимум – наложники, но…

– Что мне сделать, чтобы ты заткнулся?!

«Ну, для начала постарайся не вопить. У нас уже горло дерет от твоих воплей».

Натаниэль тут же заткнулся, шумно сопя и испепеляя диким взглядом забытую возле круга тросточку.

«Хороший мальчик. А теперь будь добр раздвинуть ноги?.. О, нет-нет-нет! Никаких воплей! Просто раздвинь чертовы ноги! Прекрати так зажиматься. Это вообще-то больно».

«Вообще-то я знаю!» – вспылил парень, но все-таки меня послушал. Мы оба с облегчением выдохнули, стоило этому паршивцу наконец-то откинуть согнутую в колене ногу и перекатиться на спину. Облегчение было ослепительным, но до безобразия скоротечным.

У Натаниэля сердце пропускало удары, а перед глазами совсем помутнело, и все семь планов, что дарило ему мое соседство, нагло сливались друг с другом, искажая картинку реальности.

«Может, тебе стоило вызвать суккуба?»

«Бога ради, Бартимеус, замолчи!.. Что ты делаешь?!»

«Расстегиваю нам штаны. Даже не пытайся мне мешать, они жмут... Не думал, что ты скрываешь такой могучий темперамент, парень… и не кусай нам губы!»

«Все потому, что ты потом их облизываешь!» – прошипел в ответ Натаниэль. Но тут же выдернул из моей власти свою руку и в ужасе закрыл ею наш рот. Я закатил глаза. [Прим.: А точнее: я закатил круглые и выпученные глаза Натаниэля, так что теперь они вертелись, словно два мячика в глазницах.] А потом заставил наши губы приоткрыться и лизнул давящую на наш рот ладонь Натаниэля. Прямо по шершавому старому ожогу.

Острое щекочущее чувство засверлило в наших сознаниях. Мой хозяин всхлипнул и снова зажмурился. 

«Да потрогай ты уже себя, чего терпеть, если только хуже становится? Нам обоим, заметь! Я никому не расскажу, какой ты грязный, испорченный мальчишка!»

«Если тебе надо – сам и трогай!»

Упрямства Натаниэля хватило бы на несколько пастбищ суровых, старых баранов, выстроенных в шеренгу перед новыми воротами. Пришлось снова ставить мальчишку на место, повторив трюк с облизыванием ладони.  
Натаниэль задрожал, а я тихо прошептал ему в мокрую ладонь:

– Ну, ты же мой хозяин? Ответственность в твоих руках.

Оказывается, Натаниэль знал много бранных слов помимо излюбленных архаизмов! Не переставая ругать меня и повторять, как мантру, все те проклятия, коим он подвергнет меня при случае, парень сдался.  
Приподняв задницу, он неуклюже приспустил штаны и наконец-то дотронулся до себя влажной от собственной слюны рукой.  
В его голове зазвенело от острого восторга. Нашу спину выгнуло, и даже пальцы на ногах оживились и поджались, будто хотели покрепче уцепиться за обивку софы. А ведь мальчишка всего-то пару раз огладил средоточие всех своих последних проблем. Вот это реакция!  
Почувствовав, как он снова больно прикусывает губы [Прим.: Да и вообще несколько заскучав без внимания.], я закрыл наш рот свободной сейчас ладонью. Натаниэль изумленно встрепенулся. Он продолжал ласкать себя [Прим.: Кажется, у парня перегорели последние предохранители, его руку вряд ли могло что-то остановить.] и не сразу сообразил, кто это закрыл его рот.

«Я все еще здесь, не забыл?» – усмехнулся я, прикусывая его шершавую ладонь. 

Натаниэля словно током ударило: он снова мелко задрожал и зажмурился. Кажется, так ему было легче представить, что он не один лежит на этой скромной софе с оголенной задницей и зажатым в руке сокровищем.  
Было занятно то, каким он меня представлял. Мне показалось, было бы вполне логичным, если б рядом с собой он представлял образ Птолемея. [Прим.: Таким он видел меня большую часть времени, таким он меня помнил. К тому же я всегда оценивал внешность Птолемея как утонченную и не обделенную благородной красотой черт.] Но Натаниэль меня удивил. Он как будто пытался воспроизвести из своей памяти мою сущность. Тем, кем я являлся на самом деле, в эту самую секунду, находясь в его дрожащем теле. [Прим.: Если быть короче, то он представлял себя окруженным серой клубящейся массой, которая разлилась вокруг него, словно клякса.] Его сознание одарило меня лишь одной материальной чертой: руками.  
А я-то думал, что в его вкусе только стройные темноволосые девы с крайне стервозным складом характера.

«Ты сам мало кому уступишь в стервозности!» – колыхнулась в нашей голове отчаянная писклявая мысль моего горе-хозяина.

«Это долгожданное признание твоей заинтересованности мудрейшим джинном?»

«Это констатация твоего дрянного характера!»

Последнюю мысль я прокомментировал с достоинством, присущим королям: молча. А также прикусив его многострадальную руку. Натаниэль гневно зашипел. [Прим.: Хотя кого он пытался обмануть? Разве что себя. В данный момент мою сущность точно так же прошивало болезненным возбуждением, как и его тощее тельце.] Коротко облизнув совсем непривычные на этой руке обрубки пальцев, я решительно направил нашу руку к паху. Шершавая ладонь прошлась по смятой, вздернутой до подмышек рубашке и тяжело легла внизу его живота. Кожа на нем была горячей, липкой от выступившей испарины и очень нежной. Натаниэль сдавленно замычал.

«Помедленней, что ты как мальчишка дергаешься… где твоя грация?» – еле слышно шепнул я, легонько поглаживая судорожно поджимающийся живот Натаниэля.  
От этого движения мой хозяин сбился с ритма, и я наконец позволил себе мягко перехватить контроль над обеими его руками.

– Бартимеус… – гневно рыкнул Натаниэль, сделав попытку приподняться на локте, но я уложил нас обратно, сложив перед его носом фигу.

– Лежи смирно и мотай на ус, салага!

Да уж, смирно – легко сказать! Натаниэль, кажется, был готов мозоль на заднице заиметь, так отчаянно терся об обивку софы. Его в детские-то годы ни на секунду нельзя было оставить без присмотра [Прим.: Оставил один раз – он был избит и ограблен уличной шпаной, оставил второй – успел попасть под влияние старины Мейкписа… в общем, жутко непоседливый юнец!], но зря я надеялся, что возраст и почти настигшая его смерть что-то в нем поменяли.

«Ну и поза! Только посмотри на себя – ты словно выброшенный на сушу осьминог. Давай-ка, займись полезным делом: сними уже до конца свои несчастные штаны, ноги согни в коленях, расставь пошире… хм, мне пришла в голову мысль, а закинь одну ногу на спинку софы?»

Натаниэль невольно принялся выполнять мои распоряжения, но тут же упрямо остановился, гневно насупив брови.

«Отвали! Как хочу – так и лежу! Это не имеет никакого значения!» – тявкнул парень, совершая несколько резких движений кулаком по своей возбужденной плоти. У нас в голове снова зазвенело от жесткого горячего наслаждения.

Тут в очередной раз вмешался я: наши руки притормозили и ощутимо сжали его плоть у основания. [Прим.: По ходу дела отмечая, что отсутствие мизинцев все-таки достаточно ощутимо. Но это была скорее назойливая мысль моего хозяина, так что я очень быстро расправился с невнятным чувством дискомфорта. Мне было удобно.] Натаниэль так задрожал, что даже зубами звонко заклацал.  
Я с удовольствием плюнул нам на ладонь. Плевок получился так себе: во рту жутко пересохло, чудо, что я вообще смог что-то из нас выдавить.

«Бартимеус…»

«Если ты очень хочешь совершить акт самосожжения, то давай как-нибудь без меня в своем теле, хорошо?»

Хоть и скудно, смоченная слюной ладонь была просто восхитительна. Парня снова выгнуло, он застонал и подался вверх. Его тело отчаянно пыталось восстановить контроль над ласкающей его рукой и быстро довести дело до финала, но я противился как мог. Правда, нашу ладонь дергало с меньшей грацией и вдумчивостью, но это был вынужденный компромисс.  
Власть над второй рукой также перепадала то искушенному ценителю удовольствия, то взбалмошному и импульсивному бездарю [Прим.: Я надеюсь, вы сами разобрались, кого я имел в виду?]: Натаниэль в упорной попытке стать хозяином положения тянул руку к паху, тогда как я отводил ее обратно, заставляя и дальше запутывать его забавно торчащие волосы.

«Бартимеус…»

«Ого, так это ты! Я-то думал, ты завел стадо котят, и теперь эти зверюшки на все лады пищат и мяукают. А это был твой голос»

«Бартимеус… хватит надо мной… издеваться!» – с трудом собрал свои мысли в более или менее осознанное предложение Натаниэль. Я высокомерно фыркнул. [Прим.: Правда, прозвучало это не очень высокомерно, потому что в ту же секунду Натаниэлю вздумалось снова застонать.]

«Что? Издеваюсь? Сынок, о чем ты? Я тебе вообще-то помогаю!»

Из-за чего это мне над ним издеваться? Этот мальчик и так прекрасно ощущает, что стал мне… скажем так, местами дорог. И тот факт, что он жив, меня действительно очень радует. Так на что мне злиться? [Прим.: Ой, дайте подумаю… Был бы я чуть менее мудрым и всепрощающим джинном, я бы мог разозлиться на то, что пацан так долго держал меня в неведенье о своем чудесном воскрешении. Да и вообще, когда это у меня не было причины злиться на этого дурного мальчишку? Но я был по-прежнему мудр и всепрощающ, так что это не про меня.]

«Я слышу ВСЕ, о чем ты думаешь! И я знаю, что ты злишься!.. Черт, я извиняюсь! Давай позже вернемся к этому, если хочешь, а сейчас…»

«Нет-нет, отличное время для беседы по душам, Нат, мне кажется, именно сейчас я очень удачно взял тебя за живое, да? И ровно на секундочку: я тоже слышу все твои мысли. Да, и эту тоже».

Натаниэль снова залился краской, хотя, казалось, куда уж больше? Зато хотя бы расслабился, и теперь я мог беспрепятственно ворошить его волосы, периодически оглаживая шрамированные щеки и лоб. Просто так. Рука соскальзывала.

«Не волнуйся. Твои фантазии, конечно, местами очень даже интересны, но я не буду этого делать. Я и так уже в тебе, куда уже больше, маленький ты жадина?»

«Черт, Бартимеус, если ты прямо сейчас не позволишь мне наконец-то кончить, то я…»

«Волшебное слово?»

Натаниэль изумленно хлопнул глазами, шумно дыша ртом.

«Волшебное слово? При чем тут Раскаленные Иглы?.. Аай! Не сжимай так сильно! Я все понял!!!»

«Ну тогда, пожалуй, вслух»

– По… – У нас в горле так пересохло, что парень не сразу совладал с голосом. [Прим.: И, возможно, Натаниэля отвлекало то, что я медленно поглаживал его, раздразнивая.] – Пожалуйста, Бартимеус, прекрати быть… таким гадом и позволь мне… ну… ты понял.

«Да уж, чувственности тебе еще учиться и учиться», – печально подумал я. Но стоило моему хозяину открыть рот, чтобы высказать вслух все, что я и так уже слышал о себе, я продолжил:

– Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, Натаниэль.

Собственное истинное имя, произнесенное его губами, но моим голосом, окончательно добило и так довольно взбудораженного мальчишку. Я не успел продемонстрировать даже части своих умений: дернувшись, Натаниэль напрягся, с силой стиснул зубы и низко замычал, наконец-то кончая. В этот самый миг меня будто выбило из тела моего хозяина.  
Всего пару секунд моя сущность, казалось, существовала отдельно от этого мира, зависнув между тяжело дышащим парнем на софе и Иным Местом.  
Я словно оглох и стал чрезвычайно легким: после той давящей бури эмоций, что я переживал наравне с Натаниэлем, эта легкость неприятно изумила меня. Я будто опустел.  
Но через несколько секунд, показавшихся моей растерянной сущности вечностью, мой хозяин открыл глаза. И вот мы уже снова вместе смотрим на высокий белый потолок над нами, тяжело и хрипло дышим и слушаем сумасшедшее биение нашего общего сердца.

Я заворочался, сводя колени вместе и делая попытку сесть. Мои руки и даже голова безвольно обвисли, точно у куклы – Натаниэль совсем размяк и начисто забыл, что пару минут назад с живостью раззадоренного дикого кабанчика рвался вернуть власть над своим телом. Куда только делась вся его прыть?

«Просто для протокола – и часто ты переживаешь такое?» – осведомился я, снимая с наших плеч совсем измятую рубашку. Натаниэль лениво мотнул головой в жесте, совершенно никоим образом не относящемся к моему вопросу. [Прим.: Если вам интересно, этот жест имел довольно-таки хамский и стандартный для моего хозяина смысл: «Отстань, злокозненный демон» – и все такое прочее.]

Здраво рассудив, что рубашка и так вся пропиталась потом, и лишняя жидкость ей уже не особо навредит, я старательно вытер нам живот и ладонь. Подтянул болтающиеся на щиколотках штаны. В общем – привел нас в более или менее товарный вид.  
Натаниэль пробурчал что-то, возможно, одобрительное. Он вообще был готов прямо тут и заснуть.

«Ну как, мы поговорили по душам?» – решил уточнить я, с удовлетворением отмечая деяние рук своих [Прим.: А точнее – наших.]: дико взлохмаченную шевелюру Натаниэля. Парень уловил эту мысль, попытался пригладить волосы, но лень победила.

«Мм… Не думаю, что Китти именно это имела в виду…» – неловко протянул Натаниэль, потупив взгляд, смотря сквозь свои руки. Я назло заставил его взгляд сфокусироваться на измятой и запачканной рубашке. Парень виновато опустил голову, отчаянно подбирая слова. Скажу честно, даже будучи частью его мечущегося сознания, я мало что мог понять из этого сумбурного хаоса.

«Возбуждение на возбуждение», – произнес я, отвлекая Натаниэля от тихой истерики.

«Чего?..»

«Твое возбуждение наложилось на мое. В прошлый раз ты, кстати, тоже был излишне возбужден, когда я вошел в тебя… Прекрати краснеть! Дай крови побывать хоть где-то, кроме члена и щек!.. Так вот: в прошлый раз это сумасшедшее возбуждение было перекрыто адреналином. Ну, и еще свежим взглядом на Китти. А сейчас, в достаточно мирной обстановке…»

«…А твое возбуждение?»

«Я до сих пор взбешен тем фактом, что ты умолчал о своем спасении». Помолчав, я все-таки решил договорить: «Ну и в какой-то степени рад, что ты жив. В общем – Китти можно ничего не говорить».

На самом деле я бы с радостью описал Китти все подробности нашей «беседы по душам» в деталях, но, к сожалению, я сам принимал в этом непосредственное участие. А подобные сцены – не совсем то, чем стоит хвастаться достопочтенному джинну вроде меня. [Прим.: Приберегу эту историю на случай, если когда-нибудь придется общаться с суккубами. Вот они удивятся!..]  
От моих размышлений меня отвлекло внезапное осознание того, что наши губы расползлись в достаточно глупой улыбке, обычно не свойственной моему хозяину.

«Я ничего не говорил Китти про то, что все-таки решил поговорить с тобой [Прим.: Поговорить. Теперь это так называется, ну да.], и умоляю, давай без своих колкостей?.. В общем, Китти сегодня не придет».

«О-о… все спланировал так, чтобы оставить нас наедине?»

«Просто боялся, что ты не захочешь меня видеть!» – смущенно взвыл Натаниэль. Он снова спрятал лицо в ладонях. Мне на миг стало интересно, станет ли неудобство из-за отсутствия пальцев после моего ухода хотя бы капельку привычней?

«А сейчас… ну… Ничего, если в следующий раз я снова тебя вызову, чтобы ты смог увидеть и Китти, да?»

Парень замер, напрягаясь и старательно вслушиваясь в ход моих мыслей.  
Наша рука, подчиняясь мне, мягко прошлась по искусанным губам Натаниэля и потрепала его по щеке, точно маленького ребенка.

«Натти, честное слово, совсем не обязательно так старательно заманивать меня сюда! Думаю, несколько часов, проведенных в твоем обществе, я смогу вынести».

Натаниэль непонимающе хлопнул глазами. Я вздохнул и поменял форму его растерянно изогнутых бровей, утомленно нахмурившись.

«Это значит: хорошо, Натаниэль, я с удовольствием встречусь с вами обоими еще раз!»

«Отлично!» – с облегчением выдавил мой хозяин, на всякий случай убирая руки от лица, чтобы у меня было меньше возможности ими воспользоваться. – «Эээ… но ты же точно ничего не скажешь Китти?»

«Мне не привыкать хранить твои великие тайны, м?»

«Эм… хорошо. В смысле – спасибо!.. Я думаю, нам стоит… до следующего раза. То есть – до следующего разговора!.. Черт, это слово теперь выглядит пошло…»

«Твоя расстегнутая ширинка выглядит пошло. Ты будешь меня отсылать или нет?»

Заволновавшийся Натаниэль не сразу смог взять себя в руки. [Прим.: Про застегнутую ширинку я вообще молчу.]  
Но через пару секунд я почувствовал, как нити, связывающие наши сознания, обрываются. Очень медленно, мягко и плавно я покидал тело Натаниэля, все больше и больше теряя над ним свою власть.  
Натаниэль улыбнулся краешком рта и мягко погладил свою руку большим пальцем второй руки.

«До встречи, Бартимеус».

«Ну вот, а ты говорил, что это я тебя глажу. Смотри, я уже точно не могу этого сделать, я уже…»

«Иди уже!»

И я ушел. Не знаю, надолго ли. Судя по способности мальчишки к ведению задушевных бесед, наша встреча повторится очень скоро.


End file.
